My Innocence
by LitaE
Summary: Elliot wakes up in the hospital after an apparent suicide attempt. Remembering nothing, she swears that she didn't do it. Seemingly innocent eyes watch it all unfold, while suspicion and evidence point to JD. But what really happened that night?
1. Elliot's Innocence

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing/no-one/nowhere associated with Scrubs.

**Part 1: Elliot's Innocence**

Elliot woke up as the light teased her eyelids. Slowly she took a deep breath, blinked to adjust her eyes and take in her surroundings. White walls, a tiny window in front of her, a door which blue and green blurs were passing by.

It was odd; a place so familiar, yet one she definitely couldn't have woken up in. One thing was for sure, Elliot clearly wasn't in her apartment. She heard a beeping from beside her. Before she could investigate what was making the noise, the blonde doctor spotted the bandages covering half her arms.

There was no way she could be here, this wasn't real.

Now completely awake and freaking out, the woman wondered what was going on. Her heart rate rose and her eyes opened wide. She knew she was at Sacred Heart, knowing the building like the back of her hand and all. What she didn't know was why. The last place she remembered being was her own apartment. Racking her brain trying to remember any significant detail, Elliot came up empty.

Fear gripping her, Elliot cried out. "What the frick is going on? Somebody!" The tears were welling up in her eyes as she screamed for help.

Elliot stared at her bandages, trying to figure out what was underneath. She had to find an answer as to why she was here. Being a doctor for so many years, Elliot had an idea of what was beneath the bandages but she just couldn't believe the possibility.

Hoping that she'd just burned her arm on the stove or maybe even a small animal attack, Elliot pulled at her bandages to find answers. Suddenly two hands were preventing her from doing this.

"Elliot, calm down. You're in the hospital." Carla's voice filled her ears; soothing and calm, but still with that hint of bossiness.

"I can see that, but why? What happened?" Elliot was on the verge of a panic attack, still wanting to know what was beneath the bandages. What had hurt her? Why couldn't she remember?

"First of all, pull yourself together or you'll have to be put in restraints." Carla ordered her friend in a low but still firm tone.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot was in full blown anxiety mode now. Her throat was closing up and she was breathing deeply. A rogue tear escaped her left eye, rolling down her cheek. "I don't even know what happened to me."

She looked at Carla, her eyes pleading for answers as more tears kept escaping. The Latina nurse sighed, almost as though she didn't want to answer. Elliot kept motioning her hands, hoping that after a few moments of silence, Carla would explain.

When she didn't, Elliot's paranoia only worsened. "Carla what the frick happened to me? What am I doing here?!" Her voice was so loud and high pitched; the blonde doctor was practically screaming the words.

Finally an answer came. "Elliot, you tried to kill yourself." Carla felt sick after saying it. She hadn't even believed it was real until she said the words aloud.

For a moment, Elliot was paralysed by the revelation. If she wasn't so confused, it would have been easy to laugh the comment off. She did manage a slight smile at the preposterous accusation before shaking her head in disbelief. "Carla I didn't try to kill myself."

"Your arms beg to differ." Carla tried to remain calm, but her tone made it clear that she was upset by the whole ordeal. She couldn't believe her best friend wouldn't talk to her about something so important. Sure she was a bit of a gossip, but Carla also liked to believe she helped people in times of need.

"Why would I do that? I like my life just fine. Despite my mother constantly telling me I sound fat when we're on the phone…but that's nothing new."

"I don't know." Carla replied, looking a little frustrated and trying to blink back some tears assaulting her eyes. "What I do know is that when you came in here, your arms were practically hacked open. You lost a lot of blood and you're lucky that you're alive." Her voice was starting to quiver, but years of experience taught her how to keep it all together for the patient's sake.

Elliot kept shaking her head. There was no way any of this was happening. Her life had been going quite smoothly as of late. Work was going fine, she and JD were deeply in love and everything else was continuing on as normal. She had no reason to be depressed and hadn't even been remotely sad. That was not the life or emotions of one who tried to commit suicide. Besides, she certainly would have remembered something like that, wouldn't she?

"Where's JD? I want to see him." Elliot stated to her best friend.

Carla touched Elliot's shoulder sympathetically. "He's really shaken up about what happened. I'll talk to him but I have to say I don't think he'll be ready to come in just yet."

Elliot was finding it even harder to hold back her tears. She swallowed a gulp at the mere thought of her boyfriend not wanting to comfort her at such a moment. Surely JD would have to be there during such a time of need. It made her almost angry to the core. Where was the man who supposedly loved her?

"Why wouldn't he want to see me?" Elliot didn't mean to sound so harsh, but her voice came out sounding so.

Carla almost didn't want to say anything, lest it set the doctor off again. But she knew that lying was not going to be an option.

"Come on Carla. JD knows I wouldn't try to kill myself." Elliot was stunned that she had to convince people she'd known for years of this. Shouldn't they know that this wasn't her fault? "You know I wouldn't do that right?"

"Elliot, you do have a history of suicide attempts. You haven't been to therapy in over a year. I'm trying to believe you, really. As your friend I can't see why you'd do it. But it's kind of hard to believe that this all just happened by itself." The nurse wanted to believe more than anything, but the facts were just too dominant.

"One stupid attempt when I was a teenager! Please just get JD. I need him here."

"I don't know about that." Carla bit her lip and sighed.

Elliot finally snapped, her voice raising several octaves again. "Just page him and get him here! Why wouldn't he want to comfort his girlfriend at a time like this?"

Carla hated being talked to in such an angry manner and shot back at her friend. "Because he's the one who found you!"

* * *

_One of the best things about private practice was being able to have the nights off. While a little bummed that JD was working the late shift, Elliot was making the most of her alone time._

"_Scented candles, check. Bubble bath, check. Perfect water temperature, check. Guava body wash, check." Elliot smiled as she prepared for a nice relaxing bath. She deserved a little pampering after a hard days work._

_Slipping into her bath, she adjusted to the temperature and made herself comfortable. A glass of wine was by the tub's side, which she took a sip of gratefully. Finally relaxed, the blonde doctor added the finishing touch and slipped her Ipod earphones in. Sounds of the ocean filled her ears and she drifted off._

"Elliot, its lunch time."

She snapped out of her memory as the tray was put down in front of her by Carla. None of the food looked appetising, but even if it did she wasn't hungry. Finding out that she'd tried to commit suicide and didn't even remember had shaken her to the core. The fact that no-one believed her only made things worse. At this point, Elliot didn't even believe her own memories. She knew that if she was on the doctor side of things in this situation, she too would be reluctant to believe herself.

"You look tired." Carla commented. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I don't need rest. I need to know what happened." Elliot choked up again, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "All I can remember is getting into a bath and that's it. I was happy and free, listening to the sounds of the waves. Carla, what happened?"

"How should I know? All I remember is them bringing you here, JD covered in blood looking like he'd seen a ghost and telling us he found you in a bathtub of your own blood. Apparently you cut yourself with a wine glass." Carla gasped for breath as she finished her explanation. She was strong enough not to let her emotions surface completely, but was still visibly distressed at seeing her best friend this way.

"Oh my god…I really did it didn't I?" Elliot tried to fight the tears, but again they spilled. "No wonder why JD doesn't want to see me, he probably thinks he can't make me happy."

"He's worried about you, Elliot. We had to give him something so he'd calm down. For the last few hours he's been sitting in the doctor's lounge just staring at the notice board."

Elliot wiped desperately at her eyes, not wanting to appear even more vulnerable or confirm suspicions that she was depressed and sucidal. "I just want him here with me. I hate being like this but if he was here I'd just feel better, you know. No offence, Carla, I know you're just trying to help."

"I understand but he's in major shock. We all are. No-one else has any idea what to say to you. We want to be there for you but if you don't remember anything then none of us can help you get better." Carla put a comforting arm on Elliot's shoulder.

"The whole day's been kind of a blur." Elliot shook her head and stared down at her bandages. A part of her wanted to throw up at being so ungrateful and weak.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I'll just get some rest. I'm getting drowsy." Elliot told Carla as she pulled the blankets over her. "Just do me a favour."

Carla grabbed Elliot's hand. "Sure, what is it?"

"Stay with me." Elliot bit her lip, feeling so pathetic after years of building up a stronger reputation. "Because at this rate I don't know if I'll wake up."

* * *

**NOTE: **Okay so this is basically another totally random experiment. It's planned to be a short story side project. I thought I'd finally post and see how the readers respond to it. I think it's alright, but it's not really along my usual line of stories which is why I'd appreciate feedback. Hopefully you want to read more and if so, I will update when I can.


	2. Doug's Innocence

**Part 2: Doug's Innocence**

Doug kept glancing over at that room. The one where he knew Elliot was freaking out, having no idea about what happened to her. He pretended to just be chilling out and looking around in case he was needed, but Doug was never too good at hiding his panic. It was just lucky that no-one really noticed him anyway.

That is, except for the one person he was starting to wish hadn't noticed.

He didn't know what he was getting into, then again Doug never really thought about it due to his desperation to fit in somewhere. Only at very rare moments did he have the confidence to stand up for himself or speak out against the crowd but he always ended up back in his intimidated shell, doing whatever it took to hold on to contact with the living.

It all started when things were getting kind of lonely down in the morgue. Doug's fellow morgue buddies were getting a little too morbid for his taste. It came with the territory and they didn't have lives worth bragging about which made grabbing any chance at a connection worth going after.

Hope of escaping for a little while through his friendship with the Brain Trust was futile as Janitor kicked Doug out for some random reason yet again. Everyone else in the hospital was a little uneasy around him. Even his former friends who he'd known since the beginning had basically forgotten his existence. No girls were interested, particularly after the foot fetish development. The most depressing straw was the fact that even Jimmy the overly touchy orderly kept his hands at a distance.

Then a hand was reaching out to him; a friendly hand. Someone came along so Doug could have a person to hang out with and chat to. At first it was great having someone who understood that life could sometimes be a big bowl full of crap. It was easy to vent about stress and hardship by someone who had clearly experienced it themselves. Association with this person could definitely help his reputation around Sacred Heart a little.

But despite how many times he'd been hurt, used or disappointed, Doug once again allowed himself to be manipulated. His conscience wouldn't listen and he pushed down every gut feeling that told him to run. A part of him knew that he was just being suckered in again. After all, he could spot the signs pretty easily due to experience. However, the part that was so eager to please was much stronger.

Doug tried to stop himself from staring too much at that door. It made him sick just thinking about it; his part in the whole thing. Not that he meant it to go that far, or even suspected it would. He bit his lip and managed to walk past Elliot's room, stealing a glance out of the corner of his eye.

He could make out the blonde doctor, looking like she'd been crawling through hell, sitting up on her bed and talking. Doug could hear her discussing the recent rumours that JD was unfaithful. Elliot didn't want to believe them, but JD's absence was making her think.

Beside the bed was Carla, just doing her job as a nurse and friend. The two friends were trying to console each other. If he didn't feel so guilty, Doug would have hated them for rubbing it in.

The pathologist breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to walk past the door without throwing up or having a panic attack. Soon enough, the nervous feelings tripled when he nearly bumped into the one person he didn't want to see.

"Hey Dougster, how's things in the morgue?" He said with such a natural smile, but eyes that indicated knowingness. Those eyes could see right through Doug.

"Slow day." Doug replied, trying desperately to control the quivering in his voice. The truth was he hadn't been this anxious around anyone since his first two years at Sacred Heart. "Though I suppose it's a good thing, nobody's dying."

With the mention of that last word, the gentleman turned to Elliot's room before slowly returning his gaze to Doug. "I suppose you're right about that. Though it was a close call with Doctor Reid, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but lucky JD found her just in time so she's okay." Doug fiddled with his fanny pack, desperately feeling around for a favoured pineapple lollipop for distraction.

Doug's companion reached into the pack, effortlessly pulling out a pineapple lollipop and handing it over. "She's not okay Doug. Elliot tried to kill herself. People who are that depressed are clearly not okay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." How the pathologist wanted to run and lock himself in a morgue drawer. His legs were turning to jelly as his friend continued talking as though everything was alright.

"Speaking of being sick, you're not looking so hot Dougster. Maybe you better lie down."

"Okay." Doug finally found some strength to walk away. Once out of view of his evil new friend, he managed to sprint into the on-call room.

The moment the nervous man slammed the door behind him, he began to wheeze heavily. Making his way to the nearest bottom bunk, he repeated affirmations to calm himself down. By the time Doug sat himself on the bed he had began to relax but was sweating through his scrubs.

"Calm down Big Murph, no-one knows you had anything to do with this. No-one notices you, let alone suspects you." Doug lay down and gripped his pillow with intensity. His heart continued to beat rapidly as he continually repeated the phrase "plausible deniability" over and over.

As his eyes began to close, Doug couldn't help but wonder what his habitually disapproving dad would think if he knew the whole truth about the staged suicide of Elliot Reid.

* * *

"_I don't know about this." Doug held the little container in his hand, rolling it and debating whether or not to hand it over._

"_Ted's not going to miss these. You said it yourself; he's wanted to put one of these bad boys in Kelso's coffee for years." The young man snatched the small container from the pathologist's hand. "So if you think about it, we're technically saving Bob's life. I mean, I've heard Ted talk about how he knows a guy…these could be dangerous in his hands." The thought caused a brief chuckle. "It's always the person you least suspect isn't it?"_

_Doug nervously wringed his hands together at the irony of the statement. His friend had seemed so nice, so innocent. One minute they were bike riding and swapping stories over lollipops, everything seemed perfectly fine and legal. No-one could have predicted that the same pair would be in the basement in the hospital, planning to harm someone with the aid of __Flunitrazepam tablets. _

"_I've known her for years…it just seems kind of wrong." Doug found the courage to look up when he said it, only to look away immediately after._

"_And during those years she's called you creepy and now she ignores you. Besides you had no problem telling the nurse's about JD's wild time at Fantasy Underground."_

"_I still can't believe they bought it." Doug commented, having to admit that starting an untrue rumor and getting it to stick was kind of fun, even if JD and Elliot were seemingly unaffected._

_He slipped an arm around Doug to reassure him. "Think about it, the woman is basically crazy. All we have to do is slip her one, let her pass out and the mere fact she can't remember will cause her brain to meltdown."_

_Doug had to agree, even though his gut still said it was wrong. "She is pretty neurotic and she did say I make a lousy doctor. But then again, Elliot helped me find my place."_

"_Come on Doug, you and I both know we're just giving a push to the inevitable." He patted his friend on the back. "Nothing bad will happen and on the million to one chance it does, who's going to suspect you?"_

_Everything in his being told him to say no, but he just couldn't. Doug concentrated on the foot of a recently deceased corpse so he didn't have to look his surprisingly wicked companion in the eyes._

"_So Dougster, are you going to let me have the Flunitrazepam or are you going to give them back to Ted…that is before you get kicked out of the Brain Trust…again. Maybe after I'm done, you could teach the Janitor a thing or two."_

_He laughed and Doug managed to laugh along with him. The whole thing seemed sociopathic, but when put in that way the nervous loner couldn't refuse._

"_Take the tablets, just to scare her." Placing his hands in his pockets, Doug became a little curious as to exactly what the plan was. "What are you going to do?"_

"_Just you leave that to me. Don't worry your nervous little head about it." The young man put the tablets in his pocket with a grin. "Thanks Doug, I owe you one."_

Doug woke up with a start, letting out a loud gasp. Realising he was still in the on-call room eased him a little, at least until he felt eyes on him. Turning slowly to his side, Doug came face to face with JD. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a little squeak.

"Sorry Doug, I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to get away from people, you know." JD explained in a soft, conflicted tone.

"Yeah, I know." Doug sat up and hugged his knees. "Pretty messed up what happened."

"I just have no idea what to say or what to do. I mean, I've been seeing and treating stuff like this for years. But seeing her in that bathtub…I can't get the image out of my mind."

Doug cringed inside. One part of him wanted to find an excuse to leave, the other felt the urge to comfort JD. That was the thing about Dr Dorian. He could ignore you and even be a complete jerk at times but somehow he'd make you like him again. The only one that seemed immune to the big doe eyes was the Janitor.

"Have you gone to see her?" Doug didn't know why he kept asking questions. It would only bring people closer and closer to figuring it out, maybe even dropping him in it.

JD nodded in reply. "I tried but I just couldn't stay there. It was too awkward. She keeps swearing that she didn't do anything and doesn't remember what happened." He choked back a sob and wiped his eyes. "I hate seeing her like this…I just couldn't stay there. I thought we were really good this time. Heck, I was even thinking about proposing. Then those stupid rumours started."

Before he could stop himself, the words came out of Doug's mouth. "Maybe you should listen to her. She could be telling you the truth."

JD was about to snap at the pathologist for what he gathered was a blatant lack of sensitivity. Then Carla walked into the room, halting the potential conflict.

"JD, I know all the signs point to the obvious but Elliot insists. So I took a urine sample for testing." Carla held out the little jar. "Just need your okay."

"So what you think she was drugged or something?" JD scoffed, burying his head in his hands. "In her house, alone and you're testing for drugs. Seems farfetched, Carla."

"She's your girlfriend. You love her. How about you get in there and be with her!" The nurse snapped at the doctor, feeling the stress of the situation finally pile up. "I know its hard JD, but I'm beginning to believe her story. Don't you think you should give her the benefit of the doubt?"

Doug practically had a heart attack at the possibility of them finding out the truth. "Come on Carla, he has a point."

JD shook his head and stood up, stopping Doug from saying anymore. "At this point, I'm actually hoping it is drugs…Wait that's a terrible thing to say."

Carla touched his arm. "Yes it is, Bambi. But in a twisted way it's understandable. Promise me you'll go see her."

"Okay, I'll bring her that frozen yogurt she loves so much."

"Although not before you have a shower." Carla backed away from JD, eyeing off both him and Doug. "Both of you look like hell."

* * *

**NOTE:** So how did you like the newest instalment? It will all come together soon. Thanks for all the support so far by the way. The rest of the story is coming along nicely, including a new ending which just came to me randomly. Anyways, enjoy!


	3. JD'S Innocence

**Part 3: JD's Innocence **

_JD strutted up to Elliot's house with a single red rose in one hand. He prided himself on being such a romantic boyfriend before entering the door._

_Calling out, he received no response. The curious doctor continued exploring. Spotting the wine bottle by the bathroom, he picked it up and deducted that Elliot was still taking her Thursday night relaxing bath._

_JD thought for a moment, running a hand through his hair and grinning as he figured it would be the perfect opportunity for some pleasure. Quickly getting a glass from the kitchen and fixing himself some wine, JD held the flower in his free hand and waltzed into the bathroom. _

_The sight in front of the doctor froze his insides. He almost didn't believe it. His wine glass fell and smashed into pieces on the tile. JD threw the rose aside and ran to help…_

JD sat by Elliot's bed, watching her sleep. Even when she was awake they had been sitting in silence. He could tell that she wanted to yell at him for not believing her yet she still wanted him by her side as a kind of moral support.

After their discussion in the Coffeebucks that fateful day which pushed them back together, JD figured that all this drama was in the past. But they were back on the merry-go-round once again. He wanted to do right by her, though no matter what he did it was never the right thing.

Sure, JD knew that no matter what he should have stood up for Elliot and believed her. Maybe she did have a right to be a pissed off with everything she'd gone through. Still, no-one looked at it from his side of things except for Turk and even he could only offer the tiniest bit of understanding.

The image of his girlfriend, whom he loved, in the bathtub was clear as day in JD's mind. No-one realised that the reason he had to have a little time away from Elliot was because every time he saw her on that hospital bed, it took him right back to the bathroom and how sick it made him feel.

She hadn't seen how messed up he'd been when they first arrived at the hospital. His hysteria had scared some of the patients to the point where someone had to give him something to calm down. JD, in a doped up state, had been lead to the doctor's lounge where he sat mumbling to Turk for awhile.

After that, all he could do was sit and stare at the notice board. It was the only way to get the image out of his head. As a result he memorised every colour, word and line on the poster advertising the MS charity fun run later in the month.

Everyone just assumed it was Elliot going through all the hardships. People were somewhat sympathetic to JD's situation but he knew that they were still judging him for not sitting in the room with the depressed Elliot. Every time he left to get a soda, go to the bathroom, get some fresh air or even just to leave the morbidity of the room, he could feel people viewing him negatively.

He'd been walking around the hospital like a zombie before once again coming back to Elliot's room and sitting with her. JD wanted to ask a million questions. Why did she do it? Why couldn't she talk to him about it? Did it have anything to do with him? What if he hadn't come home from work to surprise Elliot?

It was hard not to think about all the infinite possibilities. Still, Elliot kept protesting that she didn't do it until she realised it was a waste of breath. JD didn't even bother asking anything, he just sat down and made a hollow attempt at comforting his girlfriend.

Elliot stirred and woke up, spotting JD beside her. "I never thought I'd actually be glad to wake up here."

"Just waiting on the test results from that urine sample you sent out." JD commented, managing to look at her.

Elliot sighed at her boyfriend. "I know you think I'm crazy and I know these thoughts must be going through your mind but JD I swear to you, I didn't try to kill myself."

"Can we not talk about it?" JD asked, in desperate need of a subject change.

"I woke up in a hospital and people say I tried to commit suicide and you want me to just snap my fingers and change the subject." Elliot glared at her companion, feeling more contempt for him than ever.

"It's just a little hard for me okay." JD stood up and was trying not to snap. "I just wish that you had told me you were feeling this low."

"JD I'm not depressed! Besides, I believed you when you said you weren't cheating! Why can't you believe me?"

Finally the frustration caught up with him. "Elliot you were alone in your apartment, having your regular Thursday night bath. I come home to surprise you with flowers to find you in the bathtub with your wrists cut open. You know it took all the strength I had not to throw up everywhere."

"Why are you being such an ass?" Elliot bit her lip and turned away. "You know what, just leave. You obviously don't believe me. No-one here does except for maybe Carla."

JD softened up. He knew he'd been selfish even if it was for good reason. He took his seat back down beside Elliot. "I'm sorry. You know I am. I'm just scared, okay. I just…" His eyes welled up with tears and were soon falling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, please. I promise I believe you."

Elliot shook her head. "No you don't. I don't even believe me." She turned back to JD and her own tears began to fall again. "I can't even trust my own memory, not that I can even remember anything."

JD leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We'll figure this out, I promise. Then we'll get out of here and go to Mexico or something."

Elliot managed a small, clearly fake, smile before turning to the door where Carla stood with a folder containing the results. The moment of truth had finally arrived. She felt JD squeeze her shoulder, knowing through that one gesture that he was on her side despite everything that had happened.

JD motioned for Carla to come over and together they looked at the results. It was clear as anything. Suddenly both the Latina nurse and the brunette doctor felt guilty for not believing their friend.

Seeing the looks on their faces worried Elliot. She knew that look, having been a doctor giving that look for years. "What is it? What happened?"

"How is this even possible?" Carla looked at the paper, re-reading it for a third and forth time.

"If it was just a suicide, then no-one would have thought to test for it." JD muttered before looking at his girlfriend, eyes wide with horror. "Elliot, unless you took a benzo before your bath, you were drugged."

The blonde doctor snatched the results. "Flunitrazepam? I told you!" Elliot stopped short, realizing what her two friends were starting to think. "That means…"

An awkward silence filled the room. Carla was the only one that seemed to have enough strength left to utter the unbelievable.

"Someone tried to kill you."

* * *

JD walked into the hospital with Turk by his side. He felt better with the moral support. Police had been investigating the attempted murder of Elliot and as a formality JD had been questioned, along with many of the Sacred Heart staff, and his fingerprints taken for elimination purposes. Forensic inspectors had been invading Elliot's home, which was untouched since JD had found her.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place. I just didn't want to be alone, you know? I would have stayed at the hospital with Elliot but she insisted I go home and have a shower." JD noticed people seemed awkward around him. He had become accustomed to it over the few days that detectives had been poking around.

However, this morning seemed a little different. JD could swear that people were eyeing him off and whispering. He squeezed Turk's arm for reassurance, hoping that his Chocolate Bear could offer some words of reassurance.

Todd came strutting up the hallway towards the pair, shooting an inquisitive look to JD. "Dude, why did you try and kill Elliot? She's totally hot."

"You know Todd I'm not in the mood to listen to your crap this morning. I actually have a girlfriend to attend to." JD glared at the surgeon, though he couldn't help but noticed that the confused Todd was the only one in eyeshot not looking scared of him; probably because he was too confused to acknowledge any fear.

"Come on, it's what everyone is saying. So did you do it?"

Turk turned around to his rather dumb friend. "Todd, not now!" Then he paused and suddenly it hit him what Todd had said. "Everyone's saying that?"

"Yeah. He's suspect numero uno with the cops. Be careful player." Todd replied before heading off down the hallway.

JD had pretty much expected this to happen. After all, the lover was usually the first person they looked at, particularly with all the rumors going around about him cheating on Elliot. Despite all his planning, he hadn't prepared for the sick reaction in his stomach the moment Todd informed him of the police suspicions.

"Everyone in the hospital thinks I did it." JD echoed, heading towards Elliot's room. "You don't think Elliot thinks that, do you?"

"Come on. You said it yourself. They suspect you first because you're the boyfriend. Then it ends up being some creepy guy who hangs around in the background." Turk patted his friend on the arm, walking with him to Elliot's room. "Everyone knows it wasn't you, they're just caught up in the drama of it all."

"I hope so." JD replied quietly.

They were only a few steps away from Elliot's room when Janitor stepped out and blocked the pathway. His regular surly look had an extra slice of evil added to it that morning. JD found himself backing away slightly, grabbing Turk's forearm and squeezing it again. Something was scaring him about the Janitor this morning and he didn't like it.

"So you had to go and try to kill blonde doctor." Janitor held his mop, his knuckles turning white. "I always pegged you for a jackass, but never a killer."

"I didn't try to kill Elliot!" JD snapped. It was bad enough going through questioning about what had happened while simultaneously trying to protect and comfort his girlfriend. Now people he had known for years suddenly believed he was capable of murder? It was all too much.

"Try telling that to everyone here. Come on. No forced entry, you just happened to find her, you were apparently cheating on her." Janitor motioned around him, in particular to Doug, who took one look at JD and sprinted off down a hallway. "See, people aren't falling for it anymore."

JD glanced around. Nurses were whispering, clearly about him. His interns seemed a little nervous as they gathered together, seemingly closer than usual. Carla stepped out of Elliot's room, looking at JD with concern and what he recognized as a hint of doubt.

"I didn't do it. Elliot knows that. Turk knows it. Everyone else should too!" JD cried out, storming over to Elliot's room.

"Oh really? So then why are the police searching your locker right now?" Janitor told him, proceeding to clean again. "Yep, had to hand over the master key just a few minutes ago."

JD stopped in his tracks right outside Elliot's door. First he thought the Janitor was bluffing. He looked at Turk for confirmation, advice on what he should do. All the surgeon had to do was raise an eyebrow before the two friends were running down the hallway towards the locker room.

He preyed for the Janitor to be lying like he always did. JD took a breath before stepping into the men's locker room with Turk right behind him. As luck would have it, this was the one time that Janitor was in fact telling the truth.

"Bag it."

JD walked over to the few officers who were rifling through his belongings. One held up an evidence bag with a small container that JD knew he couldn't possibly have. He blinked three times, but the Flunitrazepam tablets were still right in front of him.

He couldn't explain, only feel his hands being forced behind his back. The doctor could hear his best friend proclaiming his innocence. Then Turk's voice was drained out by words he'd only heard in movies.

'Jonathon Dorian, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Elliot Reid…"

* * *

**NOTE: **I was hoping to get this done much sooner but I suppose better late than never right? Expect the next instalment in February. Only two chapters to go, YAY! As for now, continue to ponder about the guilty party and whether they will be caught or let someone else take the fall. Enjoy my friends :-)


	4. Guilty Innocence

**Part 4: Guilty Innocence**

_Gloves were on. Scrubs were donned. Even special shoe covers and a hospital cap had to be worn. Forensics being as it was, he couldn't risk giving any indication that he was there. This was made easy by the fact that Elliot always kept her real spare key in the same place. Even the two decoy keys she had placed just in case someone was watching were in the same spot. As far as he was concerned, she was begging for it._

He had planned for everything, figuring out many possible angles. She had made it so easy. All of Sacred Heart had made it so easy to get away with it. Even some of the best medical minds were idiots when it came down to it. Most of them were so predictable that he could move them like pawns.

Everyone knew of his motive. Few may have even suspected him. But no-one could figure out the means or the opportunity in how he carried out his plan. After all, according to his alibi he and Doug were hanging out that night. Besides, nobody could actually believe for a second that he had the stones to do such a horrible thing. He was just too good-natured. All he had to do was feign concern and anyone who thought for a second he was the guilty party laughed the thought off as ridiculous.

But as the saying goes, it's always the one you'd least suspect. Which is what he believed led to JD's ultimate arrest. Even though the accused could be described as innocent and sweet-natured, the police had clearly wanted it to be JD, finding the evidence to prove it. Sacred Heart staff started speculating, then believing before people stood around in shock, going over percieved evidence that supposedly proved their worst fears. Pretty soon, even the doubtful began to believe the unbelievable. Few friends stuck by the doctor.

_He knew she would be home in five minutes. The whole thing had to be timed perfectly, which was easy when dealing with someone with such a routine. Just as suspected, the half empty bottle of wine was left on the table with a single glass outside the bathroom so Elliot could relax as soon as possible. He unscrewed the bottle and emptied the perfect dosage of __Flunitrazepam into the liquid, watching it dissolve._

A few choice rumours whispered in the right ears had helped steer the situation the way he wanted it. People would believe anything juicy, being so nosey and bored with their own lives. It was easy to make up stories about JD being once again unsatisfied with their relationship, JD cheating on Elliot with whichever girl seemed plausible, Elliot being spotted flirting with the guy at Coffeebucks because she didn't feel beautiful anymore.

The rest was up to the couple themselves. They were always messing things up when they became involved. Elliot's neurotic and paranoid behaviour along with JD's frustration and self sabotaging nature were more than enough to create another little dramatic speed bump in their rocky relationship. Sure they tried to keep up appearances and pretend they were deep in love, both were professionals at faking relationships over the years after all.

Even the once doubtful Turk could understand how his best friend could be looking to break the blonde doctor's heart again. It came to a point where JD could barely even look at a woman patient without Elliot peeking over his shoulder with suspicion in her icy gaze. The hospital employees who had long stopped caring about the couple were suddenly looking up with interest at the rising tension between them.

_He watched Elliot from outside, knowing exactly what she had planned for her day off. She was way too dependable in that aspect; always looking for some kind of security to mask her various insecurities. Just as he suspected, she walked to her bedroom and emerged with a towel around her body and an Ipod in her hand. He smiled as she happily and obliviously filled her wine glass._

As for Doug, at first he was somewhat of a patsy figure, only around to help with his plan. But he had grown to like his new pathologist friend. They understood each other, the pain and rejection that had been thrust upon them by others. It was a destined match, the perfect partners in crime.

But since the incident, it wasn't hard for him to notice that Doug was increasingly nervous around him. He understood why, Doug was always bound to feel more guilt having not been directly affected by Elliot, but it still hurt.

He made his way down to the morgue to see Doug and check up on him. Just as he had hoped, the pathologist was alone with the cadavers.

"So, how have you been Dougster?"

Doug nearly jumped in the air at his friend's voice, turning around to the door. "You know they arrested JD."

"The whole hospital knows they arrested JD. The pieces were vague but just enough to fit together." He patted Doug on the back. "Either way, the attention is off us. Not that it was ever on you, heck it was barely on me."

"Yeah, but I was worried about you there for a second." Doug confessed. Even though the recent events had made their friendship awkward, he still cared. "Still, I can't help but feel a little guilty. JD didn't do anything."

_He slipped back into the house quietly, just in case Elliot hadn't put in her headphones as he suspected. As luck would have it, the moment he peeked into the bathroom not only did Elliot have her headphones on, but the drug had taken effect and sent her drifting off to sleep. Her wine glass dropped onto the floor and smashed, once he was sure she was completely unconscious, he stepped in to do his work._

It was easy to spot Doug's guilt, he himself had once been desperate for Dorian's friendship and approval, but he knew that it wouldn't lead to any big confessions. He was the only real friend the pathologist had after all. Besides, one word to authorities would drop Doug right in it, the one thing the pathologist wouldn't want.

"Yet it doesn't stop people believing he did. Not to mention Elliot. She's barely said a word since it happened." He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, which paused when he noticed the look on his friend's face. Now was the time to get a little firm. "Come on Doug. She had it coming. I thought you of all people would understand."

"I do. I just didn't think it would go that far. You did say you just wanted to scare her. Now JD is in jail." Doug bit his lip, desperately craving a lollipop.

"Listen, no-one died and JD will probably be let out for lack of evidence anyway. Everything they have on him is circumstantial. That is until you planted the tablets in his locker. You know I never planned to frame him, but in a way he does kind of deserve it."

_It was all a blur. Cutting her wrists, shallow as not to kill her, and setting it all up perfectly to look like an attempted suicide. It wasn't long before he was replacing the spare key and creeping around to the place where Doug said he would park at the exact allocated time._

"_Perfect timing buddy." He threw the __Flunitrazepam onto a seat in the back. "I guess you can slip those back to Ted now."_

"_Yeah, I guess." Doug said, though his eyes shifted slightly. "What happened in there?"_

_He began taking off all his protective coverings. _"_Better you not know, my friend. Plausible deniability. Besides, you'll find out soon enough." He spotted the look on Doug's face, intrigued. "Why? What are you up to?"_

"_Nothing…lets just go to IHOP."_

"I didn't mean to plant them with him…" Doug whispered, raking a hand through his hair.

This tidbit of information made the other doctor pause. He had suspected Doug was up to something, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind." Doug reached into his fanny pack and pulled out a grape lollipop to satisfy his craving.

He snatched the sweet from his friend's hand. "I see, plausible deniability right? But, if you want to let me in on your little secret you know I'll help you out. What are friends for? See you at Coffeebucks later." Swiftly pulling the wrapper off the sweet, he handed back to Doug. "Enjoy."

Doug watched him walk out of the morgue. He couldn't believe what he was turning into. Once so eager to please and befriend all around him, the thoughts and schemes in his head made him feel dirty – at least at first. Giving the tablets and sitting in the car that night had seen the beginnings of a transformation. A slow but sure inner shift in his mind.

The pathologist couldn't help but wonder if he was turning evil, like he once considered his new best friend to be. But those thoughts were brushed aside as everything that was happening seemed justified.

Granted he'd been so nervous that his recent plan had accidentally implicated JD, which filled him with guilt, but still he had done it. For that brief moment of perceived success, Doug had felt a rush come over him, no doubt the same as his friend felt exacting his own revenge. No-one could mess with him, like they had done for many years.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Maybe there is a way to turn this around."

* * *

It was finally time for him to seal the deal on his whole sweet persona. The façade had become so natural to him over the past year, had he looked in the mirror he would have fooled himself.

First was the slow, unsure approach to Elliot's door. Through the window to her room he could see her still lying on her bed in a daze, like she had since JD had been arrested. The hospital wouldn't release her due to her lack of eating and fears she may be a danger to herself. Carla, as she often had been the past few days, was by her bedside. Janitor was in his usual spot, mopping the same area outside Elliot's door as though he was standing guard.

He looked in with sad eyes, waiting until Carla was just about to spot him before pretending to change his mind. He turned and started to walk away.

"Keith." Carla said softly.

Keith turned back, still keeping the conflicted look on his face. "Sorry, I just wanted to see how she was doing. But I didn't want to be inappropriate."

Carla stood up and patted Elliot's hand. "Listen, you may have everyone else fooled but you can't fool me."

For a minute, Keith panicked before forcing composure. "What do you mean?"

"I know she broke your heart and that you call her 'pig whore' and 'disgusting' on a regular basis but there is a part of you that still cares about her." Carla gave Keith a sympathetic smile as she approached him.

"Okay, I admit it." He mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "But after everything I said…I just don't want to make things worse. She's upset enough over JD as it is. Maybe I should just leave it."

She touched his arm with compassion. "Go see her. She needs all the friends she can get right now, that includes you. Now I have to go back to work, but I'll be back later."

He smiled back at Carla, but not in understanding like she thought. He smiled at the Latina nurse thinking she knew everything, and this time being so dead wrong. He stepped into Elliot's room, confident that he had truly gotten away with his plan. Just as he thought, people just couldn't suspect Keith Dudemeister.

The blonde doctor looked at him sad and guiltily. "So I guess this is everything you wanted to have happen to me?"

"Elliot, come on." Keith sat with pseudo concern in his eyes. Blinking a few times, he managed a few sympathy tears for effect. "I never wanted this to happen to you."

"I just can't believe someone hated me this much." Elliot choked back a sob. "I don't want to believe it was JD, but it all seems to fit…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "What's wrong with me Keith? Why do I always mess things up? Tell me!"

"Hey, come on now." Keith put a comforting hand on her shoulder before pulling it away. "Sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Look, maybe I should go. I just wanted to see that you're alright."

"No, it's okay. That's actually nice." Elliot managed to stop the tears before they came. "You know…we've been through a lot together and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm really sorry."

"I know you are. I'm sorry too about everything I said. Please forgive me, after everything that's happened I never would have said those things if I knew..." Keith managed the most genuine and sympathetic look he could muster. The truth was he wanted to slap her for feeling so sorry for herself.

"You were angry and sad, I get it. I know you didn't mean any of it." Elliot sighed, fiddling with her hospital sheets and staring at her bandages. "Besides I've obviously pissed him off enough that they wanted to do this to me. I don't want to believe it's him...I just can't - but I do."

"He can't hurt you now. We'll protect you." Keith's pager went off, he checked the message. "Listen, I have to go but I'm here for you…you know, if you need anything."

Elliot nodded in reply. "Thanks Keith. Thanks for being a friend through all this."

Keith walked out of Elliot's room, trying hard to stop himself from beaming a wide smile. He managed to maintain his composure until he was out of sight of her room. There was no way Elliot was going to come to him for anything. He knew the guilt she felt would ultimately stop any friendship between them.

Sighing to himself, he shook his head and muttered. "What a pig whore."

* * *

**NOTE: **So we all know who the real brains behind the operation was...but what exactly has Doug got planned for the next chapter? Will Keith get caught? Will JD get out? You didn't think I'd simply end it like this did you? Thanks for reading my friends :-) Now see if you can guess what happens next...what do you think.


	5. Innocence Lost

**Part 5: Innocence Lost**

_Doug went into the locker room. As he suspected, most people were having showers, including his intended target. He looked around, trying to remember which locker he needed. Thinking back to the few times he had actually ventured into the locker room while others were around, Doug focused his memory. He remembered the row it was in, remembered him standing in front of it. It had to be that one!_

_Doug found the locker he was looking for and just as he suspected, it was open. Sacred Heart staff didn't bother locking their things when they were a mere four feet away in the communal showers. There had never been any need to._

_Just as Keith had informed Doug, people trusted each other; classic, predictable behavior._

_Doug reached a gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out the small container of tablets. He quickly opened the locker and stuffed the Flunitrazepam under a spare pair of scrubs. Though he couldn't help but think that something was amiss when he did._

_The stirring from the shower area told the pathologist that there was no time to figure it out. Putting his gut feeling down to guilt, he walked briskly out the door._

Doug took a deep and nervous breath. He had watched the police station from across the road before finally getting the guts to stand in front of it. Staring up at the sign, the pathologist sighed to himself as he knew what had to be done.

Keith had always told him to use all things to his advantage. Even if it could be perceived as a weakness, turn it into an asset. He, after all, had used his seemingly innocent persona and farm boy good looks to avoid any punishment regarding Elliot's attack.

Doug had thought about this on the drive over. He had the nervous disposition, a lingering feeling of remorse and the chance to make things right after JD had been arrested. Plus he wasn't very good when it came to lying. All of this was exactly what he needed at that time.

Despite the voice in his head that told him to turn around and go, this was something he had to do. He had taken the mistake as a sign not to go with his original scheme.

Of course he had not told Keith of these plans. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not that his friend hadn't asked him a few times, knowing he was up to something. But Doug managed to keep his mouth shut. After all, he had not been let in on Keith's plans until the very last minute.

Finally he walked into the building, asking to speak to the detectives in charge of Elliot Reid's case. Doug didn't have to wait long, as he had called and set up a meeting the moment his Saturday bike ride with Keith had finished.

They took him into a room and made him some coffee. In a way, it felt like he was the one being interrogated. He shook a little as the cup came to his lips. Sometimes being the nervous guy really wasn't the best quality.

"I'm kind of jittery here." Doug put his cup down and clasped his hands together. "But I have to do this."

"Take your time Mr. Murphy." A big blonde male detective, who had introduced himself as Detective Harold, told him.

"I guess it started when you arrested JD, I mean John Dorian…I felt I had to come forward, you know. It wasn't right what happened to him. I would have come forward sooner but I was scared. I'm pretty sure he was watching me, then again maybe I just imagined it."

The detectives exchanged looks. They had obviously been informed of the pathologist's anxious nature, having spent a few days investigating Sacred Heart staff. They seemed to understand, but still carried impatient looks in their eyes.

"This guy… there is no other way to say it. He's evil personified." Doug stated simply, managing to look the detectives in the eye. "He doesn't care what anyone else thinks. If he finds out I was here who knows what he'll do to me."

"If you help put him away, then he can't hurt you. You just have to tell us what you know." The tall brunette man, known as Detective Morrison, explained in an attempt to ease the words out of Doug.

"He's a liar. But the one thing he couldn't lie about was his obsession with Elliot. She didn't really want anything to do with him, but he kept persisting on it." Doug explained, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Even now at the hospital he hangs around her room. I'm afraid he might, you know…finish the job."

"How do you know all this?" Detective Harold asked. "What makes you think it's him?"

"We were friends, practically best friends. That is, until recently." Doug explained, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Okay, we're going to need you to make a statement. Tell us everything you know…"

* * *

Doug wandered through the entrance of Sacred Heart. He headed towards the elevator, which opened seconds later. However, instead of going down to the basement like always, he pressed the button for the ICU floor. Just as the doors were closing, he noticed the two familiar detectives in the hallway.

Once near enough the nurse's station, it was easy to spot Keith. The younger man was flipping through a chart, looking nonchalant. Only Doug knew what was about to happen. He figured that Keith would be better off with the surprise and he would be better off hiding out of view.

A few minutes later, Detectives Morrison and Harold appeared. Doug watched from a safe distance as they walked towards the nurse's station, near Elliot's room. Keith looked up from his chart wide-eyed; a bunch of staff and patients turned to stare; a few whispers were being passed around.

In what seemed like slow motion, while all Sacred Heart watched on. Tall brunette and big blonde approached the man standing outside Elliot's room.

Janitor.

"_He was obsessed with her. Like this one night we were supposed to go clubbing, instead all of us were sitting around watching as he tricked Elliot into dating him. Then he organised this thing where we basically interrogated her fiancée. She was always nice to him, though. Elliot was always nice. I think it led him on…"_

"Glen Matthews, or should I say Donnie Anderson, or maybe Captain Joshua Pitbull?"

"You rang?" Janitor looked up from his mopping. "Heard you released Dorian on lack of evidence. Huge mistake, there. If you want I'll help you find more proof."

Detective Harold spotted the key around Janitor's neck. "This must be the key."

"_He has this key that unlocks anything. Don't ask me how he does it. He says he uses it to sneak into JD's apartment and move stuff around to scare him. I think he's jealous that JD and Elliot were always on and off. Anyway, once he said that he used it to watch Elliot sleep. Oh god he could probably get into my house. He has access to all the files, with everyone's address. Oh man he knows where I live now…"_

"Oh yeah, this baby can unlock anything. And I mean anything. You need to search Dorian's house or locker for more proof you just give me a shout." Janitor gave a cocky smile, having no idea that he just implicated himself further. "Last thing we need is a murderer strutting around these halls."

"You're absolutely right." Detective Morrison whipped out his handcuffs and proceeded in cuffing Janitor in front of the audience who had gathered.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Janitor's eyes widened with disbelief and panic. "Hey! What's going on?"

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Elliot Reid. Anything you say can and will be used against you…"

The detectives led the large custodial worker off as everyone around looked on. The fellow Brain Trust members were more stunned then anyone, whispering amongst themselves. Doug stayed in his place until it was deemed safe to come out.

"_He has this girlfriend now, but it's all just for show. Basically she sits at home while he hunts squirrels and rodents. He has all these pills, puts them in food as bait so the animal passes out. You know, like in that book. Then he kills it and stuffs it. He planted a few down in the morgue to catch rats once, it was disturbing. But no-one really argued with him. It seemed wiser to be on his good side…"_

He walked over to Keith, who had a gleam of wonderment in his eye. Doug stood beside his friend, giving a slight smirk. The medical doctor placed his chart aside, giving full attention to his pathologist friend.

"What do you think?"

"Impressive, Dougster." Keith gave Doug a subtle fist bump. "So does it feel good to get the Janitor back?"

"Dude, it feels awesome." Doug gave a satisfied sigh, leaning against the counter for a brief moment. After years of being told how incompetent he was, it felt amazing to have accomplished something so sneaky. "How about some coffee, buddy?"

"After what you just pulled off, I am buying." Keith replied. He patted Doug on the back when suddenly a thought occurred to him. "I've got to know one thing though. How did you get Janitor for the drugs?"

Doug looked around and whispered. "Who do you think supplies them to Ted?"

_It was lucky they had permission to search Sacred Heart for evidence against Janitor, who they found had a very long and therefore suspicious alias list. All the detectives needed __was a little bit of evidence from the custodial closet, which would give probable cause to search the man's house._

_Though it turned out, they didn't even need access to the house. The moment they turned the light on in the small area, they were greeted to a large picture of JD. Above it was one word: HIM._

"_Geez, Murphy wasn't kidding about this guy. How could we not have picked this up?" Morrison looked around the area._

"_Because we were so convinced it was Dorian. Heck, we found the benzos in his locker and the fingerprint on a piece of glass."_

_Morrison looked at a box with a crude label indicating rat poison. He picked it up and opened it. "Check this out."_

_Inside the box was a variety of drugs, some legal some not, but all for the purpose of making humans (or animals) pass out. The most noticeable to the detectives was the __Flunitrazepam container._

"_We have to make sure it's enough this time. I mean, this guy is a janitor. A psychotic janitor who clearly knows how to clean up his tracks."_

"_Then I guess we'll check his alibi."_

Doug and Keith sat in Coffeebucks, taking victory sips of their respective beverages after toasting to revenge. No-one around them suspected a thing. To everyone else, they were just two friends gossiping about the recent events.

"And to think, this whole thing made you nervous at first. Didn't it?" Keith gave Doug a suspicious look.

Knowing there was no point in denying it, the pathologist told the truth. "Only because I've never done anything like that before…on purpose. But it felt-"

"Liberating?"

Doug nodded, feeling a sense of arrogance that had escaped him for years. "Actually, yeah."

Keith clapped Doug on the shoulder. "What did I tell you? Friends stick together and you and me, well we're as close as friends can get right now." He paused when he realised that Doug wasn't listening to him completely. "What are you thinking about?"

Doug was staring over at Ted, Todd and Jimmy the overly touchy orderly. The three remaining members of Janitor's Brain Trust were confused about the whole ordeal. They seemed to be strategising, but Doug knew there was no hope in them getting Janitor off the charges.

"Do you think they know how close they were to getting arrested for helping Janitor?"

Keith perked up, leaning over the table with interest. "Enlighten me…"

"_Green scrubs!" Doug realised as he examined another cadaver. "Of course the blue scrubs looked out of place."_

_Doug slumped to the floor, feeling hopeless. He wished that his plan could have gone as smoothly as Keith's appeared to. Now judging by JD's arrest merely an hour ago, he had framed the wrong person._

_Having intimate knowledge of what the Brain Trust usually did on Thursday nights, which was cleaning the hospital while Janitor got drunk, had a nap, or just generally vanished for gaps of time, it seemed easy enough to implicate all four members._

_Janitor's obsession with Elliot. Ted having the desire to kill Doctor Kelso with the aid of Flunitrazepam. Todd and Jimmy, well they were just patsies in the whole game. Then all of them being alibis for each other was bound to look suspicious. And he wouldn't put it past Janitor to try and bring the other ones down with him._

_All he had to do was plant the container in Todd's locker to help implicate the whole gang._

"Well it turned out for the best. Since Janitor always sneaks off, none of them can alibi him."

"And poor Elliot is so paranoid, she has no idea what to believe. Except that she just ruined her relationship with an innocent man." Keith smiled at his friend. "You really turned it around, Dougster. I'm impressed with the changes in you."

"Still…I kind of wish something had happened to those guys. I mean, none of them stood up for me when Janitor kicked me out." Doug glanced over at the table where the Brain Trust sat, then back to Keith.

"Well, we can't have that…can we?" Keith glanced over at the Brain Trust, or rather what was left of it. He flashed them a sweet smile and a wave.

"What are you thinking?" Doug leaned in, wondering what Keith had in mind.

"I'm thinking that since Janitor is no longer in the picture, you may have found yourself a way back in." The younger doctor suggested, a familiar scheming look was in his eyes.

"I see what you're saying." Doug nodded, picking up his beverage and preparing to head on over. "But it's just to give them a scare, right? Teach them a lesson?"

A malicious smile donned Keith's lips as he too stood up. "Of course."

**END**

* * *

**NOTE:** Seems this turned out better than expected. If inspiration strikes, I may write another mystery fic...we will see. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy :-D


End file.
